nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kriegskampagne der Horde
Die Kriegskampagne der Horde wird im Auftrage des Kriegshäuptlings Sylvanas Windläufer von Nathanos Pestrufer befehligt. Von Bord der Klagelied im Hafen von Zandalar aus koordiniert er die damit verbundenen Operationen der Eidgebundenen in Kul Tiras. Allgemeines Der Abschluss aller Schritte der Kriegskampagne ist die Voraussetzung für den Erfolg: Gerüstet zum Krieg (Horde). Anhänger Arkanistin Valtrois Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Arkanistin Valtrois Hobart Wurfhammer Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Hobart Wurfhammer Lilian Voss Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Lilian Voss Rexxar Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Rexxar Schattenjäger Ty'jin Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Schattenjäger Ty'jin Help-browser.png|Schreckensadmiralin Segelriss Erste Schritte Der Kriegsvorrat Auch wenn die Zandalari nun an der Seite der Horde kämpften, befanden sie sich im Krieg und hatten noch nichts erreicht. Irgendwann mussten sie die Allianz zerschmettern. Doch für die Operationen in Kul Tiras brauchte die Horde erst einmal Ressourcen, die gesammelt werden mussten. Quest 110: Der Kriegsvorrat Mission vom Kriegshäuptling Lady Sylvanas hatte Garona der Halborcin den Befehl erteilt, von der Klagelied aus die Missionen der Kriegskampagne zu leiten und eine schlagkräftige Truppe zusammenstellen, um die Pläne der Horde auszuführen. Das war für den Krieg gegen die Allianz von entscheidender Bedeutung, und die Unterstützung der Champions war auf jeden Fall erforderlich. So rekrutierten die Champions Arkanistin Valtrois als erste Anhängerin. Quest 110: Mission vom Kriegshäuptling * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Wir haben eine Eliteeinheit zusammengestellt, die Aufträge der Dunklen Fürstin ausführt. Garona die Halborcin befehligt die Gruppe. Ihr werdet ihr helfen, diese Aufträge durchzuführen. * Garona lässt ihre Klingen wirbeln, und sie scheinen zu verschwinden. * Garona die Halborcin sagt: Champio. Folgt mir. Krieg der Schatten Garona die Halborcin hatte damit begonnen, Helden für die Sache der Horde zusammenzurufen und Arkanistin Valtrois war ein vielversprechender Anfang, auch wenn Garona in Zukunft noch mehr rekrutieren musste. Die Missionen drehten sich um Täuschung, Aufklärung, Attentate und andere fokussierte Schläge gegen die Feinde der Horde. Doch die Kommunikation der Horde mit Orgrimmar wurde von Streitkräften der Allianz im Umkreis gestört. Daher schickte die Halborcin Valtrois auf die Mission "Der Schattenkrieg" aus, um Widerstand auszumerzen und die Kommunikation wiederherzustellen. Gleichzeitig wollte sie damit auch die Kampfkraft dieser Nachtgeborenen auf die Probe stellen. Quest 110: Krieg der Schatten Verstärkung Die Rohstoffe, die die Abenteurer sammelten, konnten dazu verwendet werden, neue Truppen für die Kriegsanstrengungen zu rekrutieren. Daher sollten sie regelmäßig zu Garona der Halborcin zurückkehren, um neue Rekrutierungsbefehle für die Missionen auszustellen. Die Kriegsanstrengungen waren in vollem Gange und Garona brauchte frische Rekruten. Diese waren für Missionen verfügbar, sobald sie ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatten. Quest 110: Verstärkung Goblinpioniere Trupp 2019-04-03.jpg|Goblinpioniere Huojin Mönche Truppen 2019-04-03.jpg|Mönche der Huojin Zerschmetterte Hand Spezialisten Trupp 2019-04-03.jpg|Spezialisten der Zerschmetterten Hand Mag'har Vorhut Truppen 2019-04-03.jpg|Vorhut der Mag'har Unsere Taktik anpassen Etrigg belehrte die Streiter der Horde, dass dieser Krieg nicht mit Stärke und Macht allein gewonnen werden konnte. Daher mussten sie während des Kampfes ihre Umgebung in sich aufnehmen und sie in einen Vorteil gegen ihren Feind verwandeln. Er hatte eine entsprechende Liste von Modifikationen für die Abenteurer zur Auswahl. Jede davon mochte für sich unscheinbar wirken, aber zusammen konnten sie der Horde den entscheidenden Vorteil geben, den sie brauchen. Sie brauchten ihm nur Bescheid sagen, was er für sie verbessern sollte. Quest 110: Unsere Taktik anpassen Die Kampagne in Kul Tiras Der Feind verbreitete seinen Einfluss in ganz Kul Tiras und rekrutiert neue Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Horde. Daher mussten auch die Streiter der Horde im Feindesland Fuß fassten, wenn sie diesen Krieg gewinnen wollten. Stützpunkte Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas Windläufer benötigte die Unterstützung der Champions, um Außenposten im Sturmsangtal, in Drustvar und im Tiragardesund abzusichern. Diese durften sogar entscheiden, welchen Stützpunkt sie sich zuerst vornehmen wollten. Quest 110: Die Kampagne in Kul Tiras * Stützpunkt: Jederhafen → Außenposten Krazzelfrazz (Drustvar) - Gemeinsam mit Gallywix und Etrigg kämpft auch die Horde gegen den Herzbannzirkel. * Stützpunkt: Reißzahnfeste (Sturmsangtal) - Zusammen mit dem Obersten Kriegsfürsten Cromush gilt es die frisch errichte Reißfeste der Horde zu verteidigen. * Stützpunkt: Raubhafen (Tiragardesund) - Gemeinsam mit Schattenjäger Ty'jin, Nathanos Pestrufer und Lilian Voss arbeitet die Horde gegen das Haus Aschenwind. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #43 - Kriegskampagne: Tiragardesund (11.04.2018) Aber der Kriegshäuptling wünschte, dass die Horde ihren Einfluss in Kul Tiras noch weiter ausbreitete. Da sich die Kontrolle der Horde über Zandalar immer weiter festigte, war es nach und nach an der Zeit, die Ziele auch in den Ländern des Feindes aktiv zu verfolgen. Quest 110: Die andauernde Kampagne Tiragardesund: Raubhafen Schattenjäger Ty'jin war es gelungen, eine kleine Piratenschaluppe aufzutreiben. Damit wurde er zum Tiragardesund geschickt, um eine Stellung zu suchen. Ty'jin hatte dafür Raubhafen im Auge und auch schon einen Plan geschmiedet, wobei er höchstpersönlich um die Hilfe der Champions bat... Weiterlesen. Quest 110: Potz Blitz Drustvar: Jederhafen Als bekannt wurde, dass unter Drustvar angeblich ein riesiges Azeritflöz lag, bestand Handelsprinz Gallywix darauf, die Champions der Horde bei der Errichtung eines Stützpunktes dort zu unterstützen. Quest 110: Reise über das Meer Azerit bedeutete Profit und Profit bedeutete, den Krieg gegen die Allianz zu gewinnen... was noch mehr Profit bedeutete. Sie mussten an dieses Azerit herankommen! Also reisten die Champions gemeinsam mit Gallywix und Etrigg über das Meer nach... Jederhafen. Quest 110: Drustvar voraus! Sturmsangtal: Reißzahnfeste Im Sturmsangtal hatte die Horde unter Mithilfe von Rexxar in der sogenannten Reißzahnfeste im einen Außenposten errichtet und verstärkt. Aber die Streiter dort waren von Truppen aus Kul Tiras umzingelt. Ein Angriff stand unmittelbar bevor, und sie benötigten dringend Verstärkung... Weiterlesen. Quest 110: Stützpunkt: Sturmsangtal Weiteres Vordringen Tiragardesund: Baumfallaußenposten Schließlich war die Partnerschaft der Horde mit den Zandalari so gut wie gesichert. Es hatte zwar etwas länger gedauert, als erwartet, aber bei solchen Angelegenheiten war das eben manchmal so. Leider schien die Allianz fest entschlossen zu sein, sich ihre eigene Seestreitkraft zu sichern, und das durfte die Horde nicht zulassen. Also hisste Nathanos Pestruferdie Segel und nahm Kurs auf → Raubhafen im Tiragardesund. Quest 120: Brechen der Moral von Kul Tiras Drustvar: Grabhügelfriedhof Der nächste Halt war Drustvar. Dort wollte Nathanos Pestrufer die Leiche eines Kriegshelden aus Kul Tiras bergen. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte die Horde genug über die Flotte von Kul Tiras lernen, um sie mit Leichtigkeit zu vernichten. Es versprach ein Spaziergang zu werden... → auf dem Grabhügelfriedhof. Quest 120: Spaziergang auf einem Friedhof Weitere Schritte * Teil 3: Der erste Angriff * Teil 4: Das Grab des Marschalls * Teil 5: Tod eines Gezeitenweisen * Teil 6: Am Meeresboden * Finale: Der Schlag gegen Boralus Wowhead: Horde War Campaign Finale: The Strike on Boralus (29.05.2018) Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache Varok Saurfang entkommt mit Hilfe von Anduin aus dem Verlies von Sturmwind und versteckt sich zusammen mit Zekhan im Sumpfland. Baine Bluthuf und Vol'jins Geist wollen herausfinden, wer es war, der dem sterbenden Troll einflüsterte, Sylvanas zum Nachfolger als Kriegshäuptling zu ernennen. Sylvanas belebt den Leichnam von Derek Prachtmeer, den Bruder von Jaina, den die Helden aus dem Ozean geborgen haben, mit Hilfe ihrer Val'kyr wieder. Zwar hat er noch seinen eigenen Willen und würde niemals Sylvanas dienen, doch um das zu ändern, soll er einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen werden. Danach möchte die Bansheekönigin ihn zu seiner Familie zurückschicken, um dort als Doppelagent zu fungieren und die Familie von innen zu zerreißen. Eine ziemlich bösartige und etisch fragwürdige Kriegsführung! Das findet auch Baine Bluthuf, der die Taktiken von Sylvanas stark in Frage stellt. Vanion.eu: Das ist Patch 8.1.5 - Übersicht zum Update! Ein weiterer Verräter Patch 8.1.5: Wogen der Rache Nach dem Angriff auf Dazar'alor spitzt sich die Lage zu. Sylvanas hat Lady Aschenwind aus Tol Dagor befreit. Was genau sie mit ihr vor hat, wird aber nicht verraten. Aufgrund Sylvanas' letzter Intrige sucht Baine Bluthuf fernab neugieriger Blicke Jaina Prachtmeer auf. Sprecht mit Donnerfelsbehüterin Prachtnarbe in Zuldazar, um in diesen konfliktreichen Zeiten die Ziele eurer Fraktion weiterzuverfolgen. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für Wogen der Rache (11.03.2019) Baine Bluthuf befreit Derek Prachtmeer und will ihn zurück zur Allianz bringen. Dazu vereinbart er mit Hilfe von Valeera Sanguinar ein Treffen mit Jaina Prachtmeer in Theramore, wo die Bansheekönigin derzeit keine Spione hat. Die Flucht und die Übergabe scheinen zu klappen. Auch der Verlassene Zelling ist mit von der Rebellen-Partie, der Sylvanas Taten auch nicht mehr gut heißen kann. Nach der Übergabe erfahren die Abenteurer aus einem Dialog zwischen Jaina und Derek, dass dieser, so wie er jetzt ist, nicht nach Hause zurückkehren kann. Doch Jaina kennt andere Leute, dies das gleiche Schicksal erleidet haben. Eventuell findet er dort Hilfe. Vanion.eu: Neues In-Game-Cinematic: Die Wiedervereinigung! Der Verrat von Baine bleibt nicht lange unentdeckt. Sylvanas veranlasst eine Besprechung mit den anderen Anführern und teilt ihnen mit, dass jemand bei der Flucht geholfen haben muss. Schnell wird Zelling verdächtigt, doch Baine übernimmt die Verantwortung und gibt zu, dass er es war. Er wirft Sylvanas vor, dass die Mitglieder der Horde nur noch Diener von ihr sind und sie alle betrügt. Sylvanas sieht das aber anders und läßt Baine verhaften. Vanion.eu: Patch 8.1.5 - Loreschnipsel: Verräter und Geschwister! Links * Wow.4fansites.de: Battle for Azeroth: Kriegskampagne der Horde Quellen Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Warcraft Events Kategorie:Fraktion: Horde